Man of Steel and a Vampire
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This story had came from an idea I had found on 'Deviantart' by an artist named; 'themasterofantics'. Rated M to be safe. The logo was done by themasterofantics on deviantart.
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Krypton's last son + a Vampire_

The planet was trying to tear itself apart due to the planets core becoming unstable. Kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife, Lara, were getting ready to send their infant son, Kal-El, off so that he could be safe. Kal was swathed in red, gold and blue blankets. He had black hair and sleepy blue eyes.

"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time, they will join you in the sun, Kal. In time, you will help them accomplish wonders." Jor-El said to his son as he placed him in the ship.

"I don't know about this Jor-El." Said his wife. "I can't do it. I thought I could but…"

"Krypton is doomed Lara." He said, "This is the only chance of safety he has." The hatch closed and he looked down at the ship. "Goodbye my son, our hopes and dreams go with you."

"He'll be an outcast," said Lara. "They'll kill him."

"How? He'll be a god to them."

With that the ship took off.

The ship flew through space as little Kal-El was in suspended animation, receiving an education from the subliminal recordings that his father had sent along with him.

* * *

But things didn't go so well afterwards. General Dru-Zod, Kryptons military commander, had tried to take the seat of power of Krypton by force, and had even attempted to arrest Jor-El. But Jor-El had escaped, and stolen the Kryptonian Codex; the key to genetically engineer their people, which he had sent to Earth after infusing it into his sons body to ensure their races survival.

But Jor-El never told Zod any of this. It was during the struggle between the two that Zod killed Jor-El, despite how well Jor-El acquitted himself against the military general. However, Zod and his fores were captured by the Kryptonian military still loyal to the Council which Zod had tried to overthrow.

After his tribunal, Zod, his second-in-command Faora, and his cohorts were found guilty of the murder of Kal's biological father, Jor-El, and starting a rebellion which resulted in the deaths of other Kryptonians.

"Do you had any words before sentence?" said the judge.

Zod was a very menacing man, with short black hair and dark beady eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, his wrists and ankles were shackled. He glared at Kal's mother, Lara Lor-Van.

"Jor-El was right! You're a pack of fools! All Of You! And you, Lara, you believe your son is safe? I will find him! I will be free, and I will recover what your husband has stolen from me. Lara Lor-Van!" He screamed at the woman.

"With this court finding you guilty, we sentence you, Faora and your lieutenants, to 300 cycles of rehabilitation in the Phantom Zone. May Ra have mercy on your souls."

With that Zod and his officers were sent to the Phantom Zone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Man of Steel + a Vampire**

_Disclaimer: This story had came from an idea I had found on 'Deviantart' by an artist named; 'themasterofantics'. WE, yes we, do not own any character from DC comics or Rosario + Vampire._

* * *

_Prologue 2: Prophecy + a Vampire_

In the monster world Akasha Bloodriver was having a meeting with the other Dark Lords.

"Akasha," said a small, elderly man with pointed ear and long white hair, wearing glasses, a bell sleeved robe with a decorated black robe underneath. and slippers. "Why have you called us all here? Are you still believing that humans and monsters can co-exist?"

Akasha was a very beautiful young woman with pink hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was in a long black gown and stockings. They were drinking some strange and unknown variety of tea.

"Yes," she said. "I think we can co-exist and if I have to prove it; then I shall." The others nodded and the meet was adjourned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Kal-El's ship had crash-landed in the middle of nowhere in Kansas. As it was crashing, a couple was driving down the road. The woman had looked up and saw something falling out of the sky. Heading right for them, the woman screamed.

"JONATHAN WATCH OUT!" She screamed, the man, Jonathan, swerve and stopped the truck. The meteor crashed and they went over to it. As they were making their way to it, they heard a baby's cry. "Do you hear that?"

Jonathan nodded and went over to it.

"Be careful Jon."

"Don't worry Martha," he said. "I'll be fine." So he went over and saw that the meteor was actually a ship. As he touched it, it opened up revealing a baby swathed in blue, red and gold cloth. There were multi-colored crystals surrounding him. He took the child, a boy, into his arms and carried him out of the crater.

He handed the child to his wife and went back into the crater to see what he can do to get it out. The woman just swooned as she looked at the boy.

As soon as he got out of the crater, the couple decided to have the child checked up. While they were at the hospital, Jon had called up some help and had the ship taken to his barn and hide it.

* * *

Out a ways from the crater, a certain pink-haired woman just looked at the incident with curious eyes. Akasha had been watching the entire incident, and wanted to find out more about this child. So she went to the hospital to help out, going undercover as a nurse.

The Kents were worried about the child and were asking if he was going to be alright. While unknown to them, a nurse was helping out with the child. She had pink hair pinned back and green eyes. She looked down upon baby Kal-El and he smiled at her. He grabbed her fingers as she nuzzled him, he was so cute, if the Kents didn't want him then she was going to adopt him herself. But then, something hit her. This was the prophesied child, she just knew it. A doctor was there as he watched her nuzzling the baby.

"He's adorable huh?" He said.

"Yes doctor." she said. "The Kents should have him. They would love him."

"Hmm. I agree with you on that. They don't have a child of their own." He said to the nurse.

After talking with the Kents, who agreed to take the boy, now named Clark, both the doctor and nurse watched happily as the Kansas couple took the baby home with them.

With that the nurse had left the hospital and transformed back to Akasha before heading back to the Monster World. When she returned she told her fellow Dark Lords that she had found the prophesied one.

"He came from the stars and will be stronger than all. He will bring us all together." She said.

"Where is the child?" asked Fuhai.

"In America." she answered.

"Then we must make sure that he will come here."

"I shall make it so he'll be enrolled into Yokai Academy." Said Mikogami; the school's headmaster.

"Good, I'm sure he will be a fine student." Said Akasha, not knowing the legend she had helped to create.

End of Prologue.

_Achievement: Prologue + a Vampire_

_Note: I hope you have enjoyed the Prologue and there will be more coming soon._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

It was five years after the event that the papers were calling the 'Starfall'. Clark was enjoying being a kid, tying a towel around his neck and acting like he was flying. He was playing around and doing his chores just like a kid being raised on a farm in rural Kansas. Jonathan and Martha had kept him grounded but told him he could be anything he wanted.

* * *

(Monster World)

During that time, a little female vampire was training and being raised by her mother. She was a very cute little girl with long silver hair and blood red eyes she was dressed in a cute dress, stocking and flats. She was taught to be proud of herself and her heritage.

Her mother was Akasha Bloodriver, the leader of the Demon Lords. It was because of her and her father, Issa Shuzen, that she was the ultimate monster of them all; a Shinso vampire. She had trained in Taekwondo and was very talented.

Akasha went to her to talk to her, "Moka-chan I know that we are a proud race but never give up the kindness and joy in your heart." She said.

"Yes mother," Moka said, deep down she was hoping to have a friend one day and maybe someone to love and mate with.

* * *

(5 years later)

While he was growing up, Clark's body started to change and it wasn't puberty. He was getting stronger than other kids, his hearing and other senses were going haywire. It was so bad that one day he just ran out of class and hid in a closet trying to cancel out the noise and sight. His mom was called to help him.

When she arrived, they had found him in the closet. "Clark? Sweetie?" She said.

"Go away!" He said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I hear them, alright."

"Them? Them who?"

"The voices, they won't stop!"

"Clark, listen to me. Focus on my voice Clark."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can. Focus on my voice." So Clark did and like a beacon in the night his mother's voice came to him. "Clark? Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said.

"Wanna come out?" So then the door opened and Clark slowly came out and hugged his mother tightly, having been trained to be careful with his strength so he wouldn't squeeze too hard. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together. Okay?" He nodded as she kissed him on the forehead. So she started to help with his senses and different sights. Everything was going well, until one fateful day.

* * *

It was the last day of school for the summer and the other kids were planning on what they were going to do. "You want to go frog catching?" Said one boy to another.

"I don't know maybe we can," said his friend. Just then the skies started to turn dark and a storm was coming in.

* * *

(Kent family farm)

"JON! A STORM'S COMING IN!" Yelled Martha. He waved at her signaling that he heard her and was about to put the animals into their pens. After they were settled in it started to rain hard and storm, Jon looked out a window and was getting worried.

"Clark's bus hasn't came in yet," he said. "I'm going to look for it."

"Jon, you're going out in this weather?"

"Don't worry, we'll be back." He said, with that he got in his truck and went to search for his son's bus.

* * *

Meanwhile the storm reached the bus and the driver couldn't see and all of the sudden, the bus was driven off of a bridge, into a river and overturned. Clark and everyone were trapped in the bus as it was being filled with water.

* * *

Meanwhile Jon was driving looking for Clark's bus not noticing a twister forming behind him. He looked at his rear view mirror and saw it. He started to run for shelter.

* * *

As the bus was filling up with water, Clark was trying to focus on finding a way to save the others in time. His senses were going crazy as he remembered what his parents taught him. 'Just focus Clark you can do it.' So he did and started to swim to the back of the bus to get the door open. He knocked the door off its hinges and swam out. Then with his super strength, started to push the bus out of the river and out on to the river bank as water started to come out of the bus.

The sheriff had seen what was going and helped the kids out of the bus and saw Clark pulling out a couple of kids from the river.

* * *

While that was going on, Jon was trying to beat the twister but was clipped by it and the truck flew and crashed in to a building and because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt Jon went through the windshield and hit a wall, he was killed instantly.

* * *

Afterwards Clark was taken home, he and Martha were told about what happened to Jon. They had found his body and they were taken to the morgue to say goodbye. Clark was blaming himself for not being there but his mom took him and looked him the eye. "This was not your fault Clark," she said. "I'm sure your father would agree with me. None of this blaming yourself over his death."

Her words were hitting home with him, so he focused on his studies and tried to get better control over his powers and made a promise to himself and his father that if it is in his power to help others he will help them. In school he became an even a bigger outcast and kept to himself. Even though the kids he saved and their parents defended him.

* * *

One day, as he was studying outside on the bleachers; a football came flying over to him and crashed into his book. "Hey, could we have our football?" Said someone. Clark took the football and tossed it back to him. He hit the guy right in the numbers sending him flying about twenty yards.

"Wow," said one of the players. Then Clark left and went to the library to study.

* * *

Once he came home he told Martha about what had happened and he wanted to know what was going on. She sighed and sat him down to tell him the truth.

To Be Continued.

_Note: I'm trying to take it slow and write more but I'm worried that if I do write more I might go too fast in the story and if I take it slow, I don't write enough. So it's a 'damned if I do; damned if I don't' thing with me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_I'm going to try to write more Rosario + Vampire scenes when I can in the next chapter. I'll just need to get a little bit more history of the series._

**Ninja edit:** I have stretched it a little bit more. So I hope this a little better.

**Achievement:** Chapter 1 + a vampire


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Clark was at the dinner table in stunned silence. His mother had dropped a huge bombshell on him. Bombshell? Hell, this was an atomic bomb! "W-What?" He said with tears in his eyes, "you're not my mother?"

"No, no sweetheart." Said Martha, "I said I'm not your biological mother. You see, about ten years ago there was an event called the 'Starfall'. Earth was being hit with meteorites and nearly anyone paid attention to it. Your father and I were headed home after visiting his sister and that was when a huge meteor was heading right for us. Jonathan had got out of the way and pulled over after it crash in a field." She took a sip of water, "it turned out that meteor was a ship. Your ship, we found you inside as a baby and took you to see if you were hurt." She chuckled, "turns out you were a very healthy child."

"But how does that explain how I can do all what I did Ma?" Said Clark, "I mean I can bench a city bus!"

"Now Clark, I'm getting to it." She said, "follow me." So they went to the barn where the ship was.

* * *

Once there they went to a secret basement and had seen a huge thing covered in a tarp. "Help me with this," she said and he did. That was when they had seen the ship. It was long and on the front of it was an 'S' in a pentagon. "Your father was going to tell you the truth tonight but, that didn't work out to well." She said then placed her hands on his shoulder so he can look her in the eyes. "Yes, you are an alien but, that doesn't matter to me. You are my son and I love you no matter what." With that, they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

During that summer, Clark was getting the hang of his powers, he was plowing and tending to fields using his strength and speed, go on errands for his mom and help rebuild certain things on the farm. But Martha knew he wanted to find out more about himself and what he was capable of. So she went into her jewelry box and pulled out a black crystal with the same marking as the ship on the top. It was about six inches to a foot long, she went outside and called him. "CLARK!" Just then she heard a slight boom and saw something flying right for the house.

It was Clark, he landed in front of her. "Yes ma'am?" He said, she showed him the crystal.

"I know you want to find out about yourself and I want you to but, only when you feel you're ready." She said. He nodded and she handed him the crystal. He looked at it and sighed, then handed it back to her.

"I'm not ready yet, but I will ask for it when I am." He said, she nodded. "Right now though I'm just going to enjoy what time I have with you Ma." So with that, Martha and Clark went in to have dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile off planet, a spaceship was making its way to Earth and on it was a young girl, in stasis and learning all about her new home. She was also dreaming about being with her cousin one day so that they may bring back the Kryptonian race.

TBC

**Achievement:** Chapter 2 and a vampire.

_Note: It should be getting a bit better now… hopefully. -_-;_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Four years later, Clark's powers were sharp and prepared. He could do anything easily now, he was mending a fence. He was thinking that maybe he should go and find out more about himself. So he went to his mom.

"So, you feel like you're ready to go?" She said, he nodded. "Alright, come back to me safe." She handed him the crystal. "Pack warm clothes, just in case." He did and was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. He kissed his mother goodbye and took off.

* * *

He used the crystal, which he found out was a Krypton Command Key. It started to lead him to a ship that had crashed in Antarctica. It was huge, about a good mile long and half a mile wide. As if it was an ice and metal cavern. He was looking around and saw alien technology he went to an area where he thought was the bridge. He was looking around and found a control panel with a place for the key. So he placed it in the the slot and the ship started to activate. The entire ship was lit up and doors were being closed. Just then a program was activated and a hologram appeared in front of him.

"_**Hello my son.**_" It said.

"Who are you?" Said Clark.

"_**I am your father Jor-El or rather a holographic shadow of him, Kal-El. I wasn't expecting you so soon.**_"

"Well, sit down and relax this going to be a long story." So Clark told Jor-El everything that happened. After an hour of it settling in, Clark had a question. "Why was I brought here?"

"_**To protect you and to test your limits.**_"

"Protect me? From whom or what?"

"_**His name is Dru-Zod, he is a war criminal that had started a rebellion and wants you for some strange reason.**_" Clark looked at his father.

"Why?"

"_**That I do not know,**_" he lied.

"So what do I do?"

"_**You need to prepare for him. I shall train you in using and honing your powers so you can defend against him. Even though I am good at hand to hand combat, Zod is military trained we'll have to hope for the best.**_" So Clark's training began, after a couple of months he was ready, the only thing he need is experience. "_**There is one more thing I wish to give you my son.**_"

A drawer opened up and inside was a blue bodysuit with red boots and cape. On the chest and cape was the logo that was on the ship he had came to Earth in. It was red on the pentagon and 'S' and gold inside of it. "_**Take the suit and defend your home from Zod and his army.**_" Clark nodded and went to put it on. It was very soft, warm and fit him perfectly. "_**Just so you know, the 'S' stands for hope in our language.**_" Clark nodded and looked at himself in a floor length mirror and slightly smiled. "_**Now go my son and prepare for Zod.**_"

"Yes sir," he said and took the control key then left. He walked out of the cavern and on to the ice, he knelt down, placed his fist on the ice and pushed off into the sky he flew off into space and flew around the world and enjoyed the awesome sight of the big blue ball of his adopted planet and smiled. Then he started to head back home.

* * *

On his way, Martha had received a letter from his school stating that he had been selected as a member of a foreign exchange project, he was going to study in Japan. Martha smiled, she was very proud of her son, she always knew he was smart enough to do anything he wanted. She held the letter to show him by the time he came back to see it.

Once he got back she looked out the window and saw him, she ran out to him and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home," she said and kissed him. She looked at him impressed at what he was in. "Look at you, you look amazing. Well come in dinner's almost ready."

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. You had got a letter." She said and handed it to him.

_Mr. Clark Kent,_

_You have been selected to attend Yokai Academy for you Sophomore year. If you accept, a bus will come and pick you up for your first day on September 4. We will await your acceptance letter no later than August 12._

_Clark smiled softly and sent his letter the following day._

TBC

_Note: Well, he's met Jor-El and got his iconic suit. Funny trivia: When I was talking about the 'Fortress of Solitude', I end up saying 'Pyramid of Darkness' from 'G.I. Joe'_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Clark was on the bus to Yokai Academy, he was dressed in a dark green blazer, white shirt, red tie, beige slacks, brown loafers and his bodysuit. He was staring out the window and off into space. Just then the driver got his attention. As he was the only one on the bus.

"**Hey kid,**" he said. Clark looked over to him, "**going to Yokai Academy?**"

"Yeah," He said.

"**I should warn you,**" Clark raised an eyebrow. "**It's a school for monsters.**"

"You would think so, with a name like 'Yokai Academy'." He chuckled, the driver chuckled as well. "But I think I'll be alright." He said. So the bus came up to a stop and he got off. Once he did, he suddenly felt weak.

'What's going on?' He thought, he looked up and saw a red sky. 'What the? A red sky?' He looked around and saw that the area he was in was like Halloween all the time.

* * *

He was walking to the school that was in the distance and he heard something and looked up and saw a bat flying away. 'It's only a bat. But it's morning.' He shook his head and continued to walk, then it started to get brighter and the yellow sun was coming out.

He was getting stronger, but he heard a bell and he was hit by a bicycle. He and the rider both rolled to a tree and a girl was on top of him. She was very cute, had pink hair and was dressed in the female style uniform. He was cut and a thin line of blood was revealed on his hand. He was shocked, "oh I'm so sorry." She said, "you see I got dizzy because I got anemic." She looked at his hand with green eyes and was in shock. Just then she sniffed him.

"Uh, are you okay?" He said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." She started to gently kiss him on the neck, "your blood is intoxicating." She bit him on the neck even though it was hard too. He didn't even feel it. She sucked his blood and then quickly pulled off. "OH! I'm so sorry!" He smiled and waved her off.

"It's alright, I'm Clark Kent." He said as he stuck his hand out to she took his hand and they shook hands.

"I'm Moka Akashiya," she said.

"Nice to meet you Moka." He helped her up and they headed to the school.

"Um, do you like vampires?" She asked.

"That's an interesting question." He said, "I can't say that I like or hate them because I haven't really met one."

"Well, you see… I am a vampire." She said, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? A vampire? Well, I guess that explains the sucking on the blood." He took her hand and they took off for the school.

* * *

After orientation, Clark was in his home room the teacher was a cute catwoman, with blond hair shaped like cat's ears and a light brown tail with a white tip. She was in a white blouse, orange skirt, heels, glasses and a collar with a bell hanging on it. "Good morning class," she said. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your home room teacher for this year." Clark just looked at her amazed at what he was seeing.

"The first thing I want to tell you is that 'Yokai Academy' is a school for monsters so they can learn all about both the human world and the monster world." She said, "and for that fact you must stay in your human forms at all times."

'_Wow there really is a school for monsters._' He thought. Just then, a student spoke up. He had light hair and dark eyes.

"Hey Teach," he said. "Why don't we just eat the humans and for the cute girls just molest them?" Clark just rolled his eyes.

"And then what? Watch as some more powerful humans go on a monster hunting spree? You'd be the first one gone." Said Clark, the class started laugh at the first student's expense. Of course he was mad.

"Oh BURN!" Said a student.

"That's why everyone here are monsters." Said Nekonome, "there are NO humans here."

"Are you sure," said the first one. He glared at Clark, "because I'm smelling one. I recognize that stench anywhere!" But before anyone said a word, the door opened up and in walked Moka.

"Sorry for interrupting class and being late," she said. "I got lost after orientation." The class saw her and the guys were instantly in love.

"Whoa!"

"She's freaking hot!"

"Wow!" Were the comments she got, but she only had eyes for Clark. She had seen him, squealed and leapt right for him.

"CLARK!" She said and grabbed him in a tight hug. The entire class were now glaring at them. The guys because Clark had this beautiful girl and the girls because Moka had this hunk of a man.

* * *

Later during a break period, Clark bought Moka some tomato juice and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said. "So what type of monster are you? Oh, that's right we aren't supposed to say what we are, I take back my question."

"But you told me you were a vampire." He said.

"That was before I knew about the rules here."

"That's alright, I'll tell you, you see I'm…" just then the first student who they later found out was named; Komiya Saizou.

"HEY KENT!" He said as he tried to bully him. "Why Are You Flirting With Moka?" Clark gently placed two fingers and a thumb on both of Saizou's wrists.

"Moka, wanna see something cool?" He said, she nodded. He smirked and softly squeezed the wrists bringing Saizou to his knees. "Uh, piece of advice Saizou, make sure the guy you want to bully can't bench press a mountain. Okay?" With that they left and headed for the roof of the school.

"Okay, as I was saying." He said, she stopped him.

"No, it's okay." She said, "I understand why that rule." She motioned the rosary on her neck. It was silver with a ruby that looked like an slitted eye with strands of pearls hanging from the collar. "See this rosary? If it comes off, I turn into a scary monster."

"I see," he sat back and bit the bullet. "Moka, I'm from the human world."

"What?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student from America."

"Foreign…?"

"Yeah but that doesn't I'm human though."

"You're not human?"

"No, I just look it."

* * *

Later Clark was looking for Moka to see if she wants to eat dinner together but couldn't find her. '_Where'd she go?_' He thought, he started to look for her when he heard her screams and went to help her.

* * *

Meanwhile Moka, was tricked into meeting Saizou at the beach. "Saizou?" She said, "where is Clark?"

"He's not coming if he knows what's good for him!" He said, "You Are Mine!" He was about to grab her when he was tackled off of her and into a cliff wall.

"Stay Off Of Her!" Said Clark, then he went to Moka. "Are you alright?" Moka nodded but then got scared.

"LOOK OUT!" She said and Clark turned to see Saizou except he was bigger, taller and covered in armor. He grabbed Clark and tossed him into the cliff.

"**So Kent, I knew you were full of it!**" Just then he felt a wicked right cross sending him flying. Just then he was knocked into Moka and fell on top of her. As he started to get off of her, his hand snagged her rosary and it came off. Clark didn't notice as he went over to beat the stuffing out Saizou when all of the sudden they had felt a dark presence they look over and saw Moka covered in bats. Just then Clark felt something in his hand, it was Moka's cross.

"Oh shit!" He said, just then the bats flew off of her revealing a different Moka, a more badass Moka. She now has long silver hair, rich red eyes, a larger bust, taller and more beautiful. "Moka?" She yawned revealing sharp fangs.

Saizou was freaking out she looked at both of them. "So, you were the one who woke me up?" She said.

Just then Clark remembered what Moka said, '_if this rosary comes off I turn into a really scary monster._' "That's what she meant." He said.

"**It doesn't matter! I'm still going to make you mine Moka!**" Said Saizou and rushed her.

"Fool! Know Your Place!" She said and kicked him in the face sending him into the cliff knocking him out. She looked at Clark and gently licked the blood from his mouth. "Keep an eye on her, we actually like you." She took the cross and placed it back on her rosary. She then passed out.

"I will Moka," he said. "I will."

TBC

Note: Finally! Over a thousand words! YAY! v(^_^)v YES! \(^_^)/

As you can see in this one, Clark's Tsukune in this and he's not freaking out. He'll still be able to take off the cross. So Moka can transform.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It was early in the morning and Clark was just hovering over the Earth looking at this 'Big Blue Marble' he calls home. He was just thinking what was going to happen next. He realized the time and flew back down to Earth and headed to school. He was already cleaned up and had a bag ready for him.

He landed and grabbed his bag, then he went behind a tree and changed clothes. He was straightening his tie and started to walk to the entrance of the school.

Just then he heard Moka coming up from behind him. "Good morning Clark-kun!" She said.

"Good morning Moka," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"It was alright, um I didn't have breakfast this morning so can I…?" Clark rolled his eyes and loosened his tie. "Thanks." She softly bit down on his neck and took a small amount of his blood. Then they headed into the school.

* * *

Later at lunch, Clark was minding his own business when he heard a cry for help. He lifted his head up and started to look around, Moka was with him. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Wait Clark-Kun!" With that he took off.

* * *

He went over to where the person calling for help was, it was a young woman with blue hair in a bun, purple eyes. She is dressed in a yellow sweater vest, plaid skirt, white blouse, stockings and flats. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"My… Chest." She said, thinking she might have broken a rib or something, he looks at it. '_Yes!_' She thought, '_I got him looking at my chest!_' But he was using his X-Ray vision and saw that there was nothing wrong.

"Well there is nothing wrong." He said as he looked up from her chest. "Did you fall from a high height or something? It might be adrenaline."

"No," she said.

"Well I don't know what wrong with you." He said, "I'll take you to the nurses office." So he picked her up and headed for the nurses office.

* * *

Once there Clark was about to leave but, she stopped him. "Could you wait with me?" She asked, he smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I have to get to class." With that he was about to leave.

"But I need you!" He shrugged his shoulders and left.

* * *

Later she found him with Moka heading to class and she grabbed him smothering him with her boobs. "CLARK!" She said.

"Oh Kurono-san," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Call me Kurumu," she tried to make it look like he wanted to touch her. Moka wasn't fooled and neither was her rosario.

"**You want to get her off of him before she uses her 'Charm' on him?**" It sent to her.

"_Charm?_"

"**You do know she's a succubus?**"

"_SUCCUBUS?_" Moka had acted quickly. "Um Clark, can I talk to you for a second?" As she grabbed his arm and took him some place safe. Kurumu was now getting mad.

"_How dare that bitch take my chosen one from me?"_" She thought, "_I'll show her!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and Clark were talking. "Thanks for getting out of there" He said, "you said she was trying to use her Charm on me?"

"Yeah, all succubae have it."

"So how do we plan for it?"

"You have to resist it."

"I'll try, but it'll be hard."

* * *

They were headed for their dorms when Kurumu showed up. "There you are!" She said, "come on Clark. Let's leave her so we can 'talk'."

"Sorry Kurumu," He said fighting the charm."Your charm won't work on me now!" She was mad now.

"It's might not work on you but it still works on them!" They looked over to see other monsters under her charm. "Get Them Boys!" She said with a smile.

"Oh crap!" They said and the fight was on. Kurumu was laughing at what she wrought and was taunting Moka.

"Looks like your 'boy toy' going to be beaten." She said just then one of the other monsters flew in the air at her and they looked over to see Clark standing and not one hair out of place.

"Got any more?" He said, "that was fun." Kurumu was in shock. Just then her nails grew into claws and wings, along with a tail grew out her back.

"I Show You!" She growled, "You Will Be Mine!" She charged him and he dodged.

'_I have to pull out Inner Moka. I don't want to fight her._' He quickly made his way to Moka and as he ran right past her he took the cross off. Just then Moka transformed she glared at Kurumu then yawned.

"**So, you're the one that wants Clark all to herself. Never mind anyone else's feelings.**"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT!" Kurumu yelled, "HE IS MINE!"

"**We'll just see about that!**" With that Moka met Kurumu in the air and all Clark could do is just watch. Moka grabbed Kurumu by the tail and flung her to the ground. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE! Clark is his own person, he is NOT yours nor mine!**" With that Kurumu started to cry and wailed.

"He is my chosen one!" She cried, Clark and inner Moka watched her. He sighed.

"To begin with, thanks for helping." He said.

"**Thank you for defending us.**" She said.

"Moka, she isn't all that bad. Haven't you wanted to be in love?" He smirked, "don't you have your eye on someone special?" She blushed.

"**That's irrelevant!**" She said and took the cross from him.

* * *

The next morning, Moka and Clark were on their way to class talking about what had happened the previous day when Kurumu grabbed on to Clark. "Good morning Clark-kun!" She said.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Said Moka as she pulled the succubus off of Clark.

"Here we go again." He sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in space three huge ships had just passed Saturn, on one of the ships was a very powerful war criminal. He was dressed in all black armor complete with a helmet. The ship's computer had started to reveal information he needed. He read it and smirked. "Everyone!" He said, "we have found the codex. Its on the third planet of the major star."

The ships headed right for Earth.

TBC

Note: I am not going to have Clark(/Tsukune) get all shy and blush over boobs until much, much later.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

It was a nice day and after mid-terms, everyone were trying to find their names on the board to see how they did. Clark was looking for his name and saw it.

**3. Kent, Clark 2805**

Clark smiled he did excellent out 3000 points. Moka didn't do too bad either in fact, she was second in the entire school, with him behind her. Who was the top student however was a girl named; Yukari Sendo. '_Hmm, I wonder who she is?_' He thought just then he was glomped by Kurumu.

"CLARK!" She said as she grabbed him.

"Kurumu, would you stop that?" He said. Moka saw what was going on and pulled him off of her.

"Kurumu! Get off of him!" She said. Kurumu let him go so they could argue, meanwhile a little girl was heading to a class when she bumped into an older student.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He yelled, then he saw her. "Oh it's you, little Ms. perfect! Why are you even her?" Clark looked up and saw what was going on. he went over.

"Hey! You Want To Let Her Go?" Said Clark.

"This doesn't involve you Gaijin! So I suggest you go about your business!"

"Right now, THIS is my business." The bully was about to throw a punch but Clark grab his wrist. "You really don't want to do that. Now, leave the kid alone." The bully glared at him and walked away. Clark got a good look at the girl, she was a pre-teen witch. "Uh, are you alright?" She looked up and hugged him.

"Thank you!' She said and hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay." He hugged her back. "I take it you're Yukari Sendo." She nodded, "well, it's nice to meet you Sendo-san. I was wondering, if it's alright with you, I was think about started a study-group to help others out. Could you help me?" She giggled and wiped her tears away.

"I'd be happy to." She said, he smiled and they headed over to Moka and Kurumu. Yukari had fell in love with Clark. So they headed for a quiet place and started their group.

* * *

During that time some of the girls that wanted help from Clark they were attacked by Yukari. Then he came over to her to talk to her. "Yukari," he said. "I know you like me but please, I'm just helping others. That's what I do."

"And that's what makes you so adorably cute." She said, he rolled his eyes.

"Yukari, Let me help out some of the others. Please? Promise, you won't attack them again. You're becoming what you hate, a bully." She thought about what he said and agreed to stop being a bully to the others. But as she was going to tell Clark that he was right when all of the sudden, she was attacked by three bullies.

"Here's the little bitch that thinks she so much better that us!" Said one of them, he had short black hair and had a rat like face. His friends were skinny and dorky looking.

"Let's Eat Her!" Said one of them, they agreed and she ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark and the others were waiting on Yukari for the study group then Moka started to get worried. "She's late," she said.

"I know," said Clark. "She's never late."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Said Kurumu. Moka and Clark just looked at her. "Alright, we'll go find her." They took off and headed for the last known place the pre-teen witch was.

* * *

Meanwhile, she was being chased by the bullies as they had turned in to lizardmen. "Get Her!" Said the leader. They chased her to a lake and cornered her. "Game's Over Bitch!" Yukari was scared, very scared. They were going to eat her if no one came to help her.

"HELP!" She screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile as Clark and the other were searching for her, he heard something. "HELP!" He looked over to where the cry came from.

"This Way!" He said and took off, the girls followed him. Once there, they saw the lizardmen were about to jump Yukari. "YUKARI!" He said as he took off Moka's cross and tackled the leader off of the witch. "Why don't you all pick on someone your own size?"

"Gladly!" Said the leader and attacked him when Moka came in and kicked the lizardman in the face. Kurumu helped out by beating up the other two lizardmen. Clark ran right for the leader as Moka flipped over him and he tackled the lizardman into the lake.

Then Clark pulled him out the lake and sat on him. "Now," he said. "You Will Apologize To The Young Lady!"

"Never!" He said, Clark then got off of him and hauled him up.

"Moka, I Think This Loser Needs A Lesson In Manners. Could You Teach Him?" The lizardman looked at the super vampire, with her white hair and blood red eyes and vicious smirk.

"By all means Clark," the adopted Terrain flung the lizardman right at her. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With that, she kicked him into a tree knocking the lizardman out. After that was over, Clark went over to Yukari to see if she was alright.

She grabbed and started to cry on to his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She cried, he hugged her tightly.

"Sh, it's okay." He said as he hugged her tightly and picked her up.

* * *

The next week, Clark and the others were having another study session but there was no Yukari. "Oh don't tell me, she's in trouble again." Said Kurumu, just then a wash basin landed on her head. They looked over and saw the pre-teen witch. She had a smile on her face.

"I don't always get in trouble you big boobie girl!" She said. Then Kurumu shot up and got in her face.

"Why you little flat chested hussy! Take that back!" She said and the two started arguing again.

"Moka?" Clark said, "how many more years we have to go through this?"

* * *

Meanwhile Zod's ship started to hover North America trying to find any trace of Kal-El and they found something. "Sir," said one of his soldiers. Zod walked over to him. "I think I found something." He looked at the screen and saw that there was something in rural Kansas.

"Good man," said the Kryptonian General. "We shall go there, find the 'Son of Jor-El' and rip the location of the Codex out of him! Faora! Nom! Prepare to go planetside!" With that they headed out.

TBC

Note: Okay, the Battle with Zod starts in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: the Battle with Zod part 1

_Chapter 7: the Battle against Zod Part 1_

It was a nice day, Clark was just relaxing and enjoying the breezes on the school grounds. When all of the sudden a group of people came up to him. They were in white uniform jackets and their leader had long white hair and yellow eyes.

"Excuse Me," he said. Clark was just relaxing, "I said…"

"I heard you, foxboy." Said Clark, "what do you want?"

"My name is…"

"Kuyo; head of the discipline squad. Now what would the disciplinary squad want with lil' ol me? I haven't done anything wrong. I'm not human and even if I am, you can't prove it without Breaking Your Own Rules, so that can't be it. So," he looked at them. "Kuyo. What can I do for the discipline squad today?"

"We have heard rumors about you."

"And?"

"They say you are human." Clark laughed.

"Who are 'they'?"

"Other students."

"Who are these other students? I might have done something to them and I want to apologize."

"They didn't want to say because…"

"They are afraid? Of what? I'm just a 'Lowly Human', so they say."

"We'll be watching you!"

"I'm sure."

* * *

Later Clark and the gang were looking for a club to join when all of the sudden he had heard something. "_CLARK! HELP!_" He turned his head towards the trouble and was about to leave when Moka and the other stopped him.

"Clark-kun," said Moka. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go!" He said and took off. He went somewhere to change into his bodysuit. That was when they were about to catch up to him. He took off.

* * *

**Flashback two to three hours ago- Smallville**

It was a nice day and three beings had arrived. They were in armor and were searching for someone. Police tried to stop them but that wasn't going to work. They called the military to stop them so they were trying. One of them had found something. "**General!**" She said through her helmet. The leader looked at her, they made their helmets transparent revealing a beautiful young woman with short black hair and blue eyes. This was Faora Ul, Zod's commander, the other had extremely short black hair, brown eyes and a graying goatee. This was General Dru-Zod, "**I have found his ship.**"

"**Good,**" Zod said. "**let's go.**" So they took off and headed for the Kent farm. Martha had seen someone coming and they looked like they meant business. They crashed through the front door, she ran and Faora grabbed her. Then Zod walked up to her. "**Where is Kal-El?**"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" She said, just then Faora threw her through a window and she hit the ground. "CLARK HELP!" Faora grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"**I'll ask again,**" said Zod. "**Where Is Kal-El?**" Just then they heard something.

"Can I help you?" He said, he was in a blue bodysuit, red cape and boots with a red 'S' in a pentagon. He had black hair and blue eyes. Faora dropped Martha.

"**Ah Kal-El; son of Jor-El.**" He said. "**I am General Dru-Zod and you will kneel before me!**" Zod attacked Clark and they started to fight. The entire farm was at a risk of being torn up.

'_I have to draw them away from here!'_ He thought so he flew away from the farm and they followed. The fight was on, Clark was using his training on Earth to his advantage against the three. Hitting them with laser shots and quick hits. He was harassing them. He had damaged Zod's and Faora's helmets and they couldn't get used to the environment.

* * *

"What's the matter?" He asked, "sensory overload? Yeah I had that problem too, but I got over it." He attacked Zod and knocked him almost out of the city limits.

Just then the Air Force called in a few jets and they started to attack. But Faora and Nom had grabbed one of the jets and destroyed them as the one Faora had hit Clark and exploded. The pilots had got out alright. Just then tanks had came in and started to fire on them and Nom grabbed one of the tanks guns and ripped it off. Then tossed it at a bunch of innocent civilians.

Clark had rushed over to catch it and after he did, Faora figured out Clark's weakness; innocents. She smirked and attacked him to get his attention. "**For every one you save we shall kill ten!**" She said.

Clark glared at her, "not if I stop you!" He said and as he was almost one her Zod came in and attacked.

"**Your Fight Is With Me Son Of Jor-El!**" He said and the two warriors charged each other.

TBC

* * *

_Note: I know, this one is short (again -_-; ) but this time, it just stopped. I wanted the fight between Clark and Zod to be a three parter. So the first part came out short. Once again, I'm sorry for a short chapter. _


	9. Chapter 8

Last time

"_**Ah Kal-El; son of Jor-El.**_" _He said. "__**I am General Dru-Zod and you will kneel before me!**_" _Zod attacked Clark and they started to fight. The entire farm was at a risk of being torn up. _

'_I have to draw them away from here!' He thought so he flew away from the farm and they followed. The fight was on, Clark was using his training on Earth to his advantage against the three. Hitting them with laser shots and quick hits. He was harassing them. He had damaged Zod's and Faora's helmets and they couldn't get used to the environment._

"_What's the matter?" He asked, "sensory overload? Yeah I had that problem too, but I got over it." He attacked Zod and knocked him almost out of the city limits._

_Just then the Air Force called in a few jets and they started to attack. But Faora and Nom had grabbed one of the jets and destroyed them as the one Faora had hit Clark and exploded. The pilots had got out alright. Just then tanks had came in and started to fire on them and Nom grabbed one of the tanks guns and ripped it off. Then tossed it at a bunch of innocent civilians._

_Clark had rushed over to catch it and after he did, Faora figured out Clark's weakness; innocents. She smirked and attacked him to get his attention. "__**For every one you save we shall kill ten!**_" _She said._

_Clark glared at her, "not if I stop you!" He said and as he was almost one her Zod came in and attacked._

"_**Your Fight Is With Me Son Of Jor-El!**_" _He said and the two warriors charged each other._

* * *

_Chapter 8: Battle against Zod part 2._

Once the two powerhouses hit it was like a huge shockwave they were trading blows, it was like the gods were fighting. Faora was about to attack Kal and he grabbed her and threw her into Nom sending them both about 20 miles away. "I thought it was supposed to be between us Zod?" He said with that he threw another punch at the man, who caught it and threw him to the ground.

Then landed on him feet first, "**How Arrogant Kal-El. To think you can beat me?**" He said, Kal knocked him off and struggled to stand.

"Well, you had to use your goons to fight me." He said, "that sounds like to me you are scared."

"**You Are Wrong Kal-El! I Do Not Need My Men To Defeat You!**" He attacked and they were going at it again.

* * *

Meanwhile Moka and the others were trying to find Clark they were headed for the Headmaster's office when they had met up with Kuyo and the Discipline Squad. "Where's the mongrel Kent?" He said.

"I don't know," said Moka. "We were about to go to the Headmaster to ask if he knew."

"No, you will not." He said, "as a matter of fact…" Just then the Headmaster came out to see Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"**Ah Ms. Akashiya, Ms. Kurono and Ms. Sendo.**" He said, "**please come in.**" Then he looked at Kuyo. "**Can I help you Kuyo?**"

"No sir." He growled and left.

"**What can I do for you ladies?**" He asked.

"We can't find Clark-desu." Said Yukari.

"We wanted to know what was going on." Said Kurumu.

"**Well, I have talked to him before the school year started.**"

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was before the school and Clark and the Headmaster were talking to each other. _

"_**Mr. Kent, welcome to Yokai Academy.**_" _Said the Headmaster._

"_Thank you Headmaster." Said Clark, "I have to tell you something."_

"_**Go on.**_"

"_I am an alien. But I like to help people so if I leave all of the sudden." _

"_**Say no more, I understand.**_"

"_Thank you sir." _

**End flashback**

* * *

"**So he must be out saving someone.**"

"Why didn't he tell us?" Said Moka, "doesn't he trust us?"

"**It's not that he doesn't trust you. He does not want you hurt.**"

"But, we want to help." Said Kurumu.

"**It would be helpful if you'd stayed put.**"

* * *

Meanwhile Kal and Zod were really going at it then the military came in at started shooting at both. Zod and Faora helmets were destroyed and their senses were going crazy to the nth level. They took off to try to focus their senses. Clark had went back to the farm to make sure his mom was alright.

"Clark what was he here for?" She said.

"I don't know Mom. He said, something about my biological father. As if he knew him."

"What are you going to do?"

"Finish this fight." Just then they heard someone behind him.

"Not without us!" They looked over and saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to help-desu!" Said Yukari.

"Clark, you'll need all the help you can get against him." Said Martha.

"Oh by the way, this is my mother Martha."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Alright, BUT follow my orders I don't want your deaths on my mind." They nodded and with that they started to plan to fight Zod.

TBC

* * *

Note: Good Grief! Even with the flashback to the last chapter it's still was short.


	10. Chapter 9: Final battle

_Chapter 9: Battle with Zod part 3_

Zod and company were back on his ship, they had found out that Kal-El's DNA had the Kryptonian codex embedded in him. "All we need is the key." Said one of his men.

"No, I have a better idea." Said Zod.

"Sir?"

"We are going to Terraform this planet into New Krypton. Prepare everything," so they started to get everything ready. One ship was over a major city named Metropolis. The other was over Thailand, he had sent Faora and Nom to find the key and take Kal-El out. They nodded and headed back Smallville.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clark and the girls were trying to help clean up the city. "What happened Clark?" asked Moka.

"Well, there is this General named Zod. He was part of a rebellion that want total control of Krypton." He said, "you see… HEADS UP!" Just then Faora and Nom showed up and attacked. They started to fight Nom picked Clark up and threw him at the girls.

They went over to Clark and company, Clark got up and took off Moka's cross. With that she was turned into her 'Super-Vampire' form. "What is going on?" She said as she glared at Faora.

"Clark is in trouble!" Said Kurumu, Moka launched into a fight with Faora. They were throwing blows, Faora was amazed, she never had faced someone like her before.

"What are you?" She said after she was launched into a wall.

"You should be more concerned about yourself." Said Moka, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" With that, she kicked Kryptonian on the face and knocked her completely out. Nom saw what had happened to her and went to attack Moka. But Clark went to stop him. They continued to fight, but then he knock Clark away, grabbed Faora and left.

"Something's up," said Clark. Just then someone went over to him, it was a general of the Marines.

"You ain't kidding." He said.

"General?" Said Clark, "what can we do for you?"

"I just got through speaking with your mother and she said that you are the only one that can stop Zod." He said, "he's starting something that will rip the planet in half." Clark paled and was about to take off.

"Girls go with the general, see what you can do to help." He said.

"What are you going to do Clark-desu?" Said Yukari.

"See if I can stop this from happening." With that he took off and headed all the way to the other side of the world.

* * *

Once he was there, he saw a ship and it started to attack him to stop him from destroying his plans. Clark was dodging the shots and was getting closer. He made it to one of the gun and ripped it off. Then he saw the device that was threatening to destroy the planet. He went right to it and started to destroy it. Once it was, he went after the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile Faora and Nom came back unsuccessful they couldn't find the key. Unknown to them, Moka and the others had the key, Clark gave it to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Before Faora and Nom showed up for the key, Moka told him that they talked to the Headmaster. "Alright," he sighed and handed her a black crystal._

"_What is this?" She asked. _

"_Follow me." He said and they walked to the barn and he showed them the ship he came to Earth in. "This can help us defeat him." _

* * *

_After Clark took off, Inner Moka looked back at the barn. "__**I have an idea.**_" _She said, "__**can we take this with us?**_"

"_Whatever you have planned," said the General. "I hope it works." So they loaded it up in a carrier jet and took off._

**End flashback **

* * *

They were now over Metropolis with a fighter jet escort. "What's the plan Moka?" Said Kurumu.

"**Clark gave me this thing for a reason.**" She said, "**I feel it has something to do with this ship.**"

"Well whatever it is, we better do it quick!" Said an officer.

"Why?" They said.

"We Got Company!" That was when Faora had crashed into the plane and started to fight the pilots. Moka handed the 'key' to Kurumu.

"**I'll handle her! Look for a hole on the ship, it should activate it!**"

"What are you going to do?"

"**Teach her her place!**" She took off.

"Come on Yukari, help me!" Said Kurumu.

* * *

Meanwhile Moka had met with Faora and they glared at each other. "So, Kal-El's whore has come to stop me!" She said.

"**I don't care who you are but, when you threaten the Earth, you threaten Clark! And Nobody Threaten's MY Clark!**"

"Well then, there is no dishonor in death!"

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**" The fight was on again. They were really going at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurumu found the hole and placed the key in it and the ship activated. "Yes!"

"So now what?" Said Yukari.

"We need to use this as a bomb." Said Kurumu, "help me push it out the bay." So they do and right into the singularity and it exploded stopping everything. Just then Zod came over to the ship and was about to attack it. That was when a blurr took him down and they were on street level.

* * *

"You've Lost Zod!" Said Clark, but then Zod was finally getting used to the Earth and his senses were straight now.

"Kal-El, I will destroy you!" He said took off his armor and was now in a black bodysuit with a sickle on his chest.

"We'll see about that!" Said Clark, the two rushed each other and the final fight was on. They were fighting everywhere, in the air, on the ground through buildings, slamming each other through the had came upon a train station where people were trying to get out the way as Clark had Zod in a head lock.

"Face it! It's over Zod!" He said.

"Since… you love… these '_humans_'... then I shall kill them!" He struggled in Clark's grasp and fired his heat vision at a family of three. They were getting scared. Because a lazer was about to cut them in half. Clark had to act and quickly, so he grabbed Zod's head and killed him, breaking Zod's neck. Zod dropped down, lifeless. It was over finally. Clark looked at the family.

"Are you alright?" He said, the father nodded and Clark took off.

* * *

A week later, Clark, Martha, and the girls went to visit his father's grave. "He would have been proud of you Clark." She said.

"I know," he said.

"So are you going to come Christmas break right?"

"We'll, I promise." They looked over to see the bus waiting for them. "Well, you guys ready?" The girls nodded and with that, he kissed him mom goodbye and they head for the bus.

The end of the 'Battle with Zod'

TBC

Note: _Well that's that, but this story is not over yet. Not By A Long Shot._


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

It was after the 'Metropolis-incident' and the gang were relaxing and enjoying each others company, it was after study group and Clark decided to treat everyone to some ice cream or whatever they wanted. Especially Kurumu for getting her grades up. Clark was tell stories about his life in Smallville and they were apt listeners.

So they were continuing to talk and enjoy themselves not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Discipline Squad were strong arming and extorting other groups into doing what they want and they couldn't do anything about it. But Kuyo wanted one person out of Yokai Academy; Clark Kent. He was trying to find anyway if he was a human and make sure that he'd never come back to HIS school again. Then he was going to find a way to destroy the human race so the monsters can take over the world.

But he was having a hard time trying to find any evidence on Clark's heritage. That was until he had read a local newspaper and the 'Incident' and right there on the front page was a picture of Kent, his mother and the other girls from school. Kent was in some kind of body suit and was with the military. He gave off an evil smirk, he had an idea. A very evil idea.

* * *

In Smallville, Martha Kent was helping out with the cleanup and rebuild of the town. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent for help us out." Said a construction worker.

"It was on problem, Joe." She said, just then there was a scream. "What the?" They ran out to see what was going on. They went over to see what was going on, only to see some people dressed in white military style dress uniforms. Their leader had long white hair and yellow eyes.

"Ah, I take it you are Mrs. Kent?" He said.

"I am," she said. "Martha Kent and who are you?"

"Your New Master!" He lunged at her and soldiers were firing on him. But he was too fast and got Martha.

"Put Me Down!" She said.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Screamed one of the soldiers, "NOW!" Just then Kuyo started to used her like a human shield.

"You won't fire on me!" He said, "not without hitting this Bitch!" Just then, He was hit from behind by one of Clark's friends from school. "Ugh!" As a bullet went through his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed." She said, just then the other members tried to get her and she took them all down. "Let Mrs. Kent Go! Or I'll shoot again and this time I won't miss!" Just then he placed his hand at Martha's neck. "COWARD!"

"Drop Your Weapon Or I'll Kill Her!"

"And then what? Get broken in half by Clark when he finds out?"

"That's the thing, he won't! Not until it's too late!"

"And what's stopping me from telling him? You kill her, you lose the upper hand!"

"Then Why Don't We Kill You!" She fired on them again taking them down as she was doing that, Kuyo fled.

"Well, I'm a perfect shot!" She turned and saw that Kuyo and Martha were gone. "Damn!"

* * *

Meanwhile they appeared in the dungeons of the school and Kuyo threw Martha in one of them. "Why Are You Doing This?"

"Blame your bastard child!" He said.

"Clark? What has he done to warrant this?"

"He's like you, HE'S HUMAN!" With that Kuyo left, leaving Martha with her thoughts.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark and the girls had left the parlor and were hearing mutterings about a weird girl that follows them. So Clark had looked looked around and using his X-ray vision, he saw a young woman with lavender-blue hair, blue eyes and was dressed in the school skirt, a lavender and purple hoodie, lavender and blue striped socks, flats and a pouch on her left leg. She had a lollipop in her mouth.

"Can we help you Miss?" He said, she came out and the girls were in shock.

"Who are you?" Asked Moka.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." She said, "and I've been watching you Clark Kent. I want you to become mine." Clark raised an eyebrow, the girls were freaking out.

"Calm down," he said. "Now, why would you want me as a boyfriend Ms. Shirayuki? I've never considered myself as boyfriend material." They all looked shocked at him. "I'm sorry but I don't." Just then he heard something.

"_CLARK! HELP!_" He quickly looked up.

"What is it?" Asked Moka.

"I could've swore I heard my mom. Come on!" So they headed for where the call was coming from. They headed for a secret building.

* * *

Once there, Clark and the girls started to look around. They had seen, students in military style uniforms. One of them saw them and went to them. "Can I help you?" He said.

"Yeah, I think someone's in trouble here." Said Clark.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girls were in shock.

"So you don't hear that?" He said.

"Hear what?" Clark grabbed the student and slammed him to a wall.

"Let us through or you Become One With The WALL!" So he did and they went in, "Mizore freeze him to the wall." She did and headed in.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuyo was in his office and someone came in. "What?" He said.

"He's here," she said. Kuyo lifted his head up and smiled.

"Good, bring her up here." He said, "I want her to see her son fall to me before I kill her." The lackey nodded and headed off to get her.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark and the girls had went in to look for the person. He had a hunch that is was his mom though. "This way," he said. Just then they saw Kuyo.

"KENT! What are you doing here?"

"Someone has been calling for help and since you're the 'head' of the discipline squad, I'd figure you'd help us."

"Follow me to the roof." He said, so they went to the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile Moka and the girls had seen Martha about to be taken up to the roof. "Come on!" Said Moka, they followed the members.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark and Kuyo were on the roof, "where is she?" Asked Clark.

"Oh she's coming but, I thought we should settle this." Kuyo said, "you're a human." Clark just looked at him like 'are you stupid or something?'

"Really?" Clark said, "a human? What have you been smoking? First, I Am A Foreign Exchange Student. Which Means I Was Invited To Go To School Here! Next; How Would You Know If I'm Human Or Not? Many People Can Mistake YOU For Human." Kuyo looked shocked, then looked mad.

"ME? HUMAN?" He screamed.

"Well by YOUR definition, you could be."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Kuyo attacked and hit Clark in the stomach. He had hurt his hand, almost breaking it. Just he ripped Clark's top off and underneath he was wearing his suit. Clark just looked at him.

"You want to go?" He said, "Let's Go!" He launched himself at Kuyo, who was shocked and met a flying forearm to the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and the girls had found the members and Martha. "Let Mrs. Kent Go!" Said Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore went full powers.

"Moka, get Mrs. Kent!" Said Kurumu.

"Right!" She they went right for them and fought.

Clark and Kuyo were going at it like two prize fighters. trading hits left and right 'How is this human keeping up with me?' Kuyo thought, Clark started to get the upper hand. He hit Kuyo with an uppercut and knocked him into a wall. Then he walked back to mesure Kuyo ran at him, leapt up and hit him with a punch that could drop a moose.

Kuyo went right through the wall.

* * *

Kurumu was slashing discipline members left and right, Yukari was using her magic on them and knocking them out, Mizore was freezing them in blocks of ice. Martha watched it all and was impressed with everything she had seen.

"You girls are incredible," she said as Moka untied her. "Where's Clark?"

"He went to the roof," said Moka.

"Come on, he's in danger!"

"But why-desu?" Said Yukari as they took off.

"I'll explain on the way." So they headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark was looking for Kuyo and suddenly flames appeared, Clark looked over to see Kuyo looking like a white werefox covered in flames. He had 9 tails with flames on the tips and was topless. "I WILL KILL YOU!" He said.

"You're welcome to try Kuyo!" Said Clark, the Kitsunebi started to throw fire at Clark and he dodged the shots.

Martha and girls had came up to the roof and saw the fight. The girls were in shock at who they were seeing. "THAT'S SUPERMAN!" Said Kurumu.

"Wait, Clark's Superman?" Said Moka, she had remember what the press was calling Clark's hero moniker. He launched himself at Kuyo and speared him off the roof of the building and then started to turn the kitsune's face in to ground chuck.

* * *

"This Is For All Those You Have Put Fear Into!" Punch, "This Is For My MOTHER!" Punch, "This Is For Me!" Punch, "This Is For Every Student In This School!" Axehandle to the chest and got off of him, "oh one more thing? I'm not human, I am Kryptonian." Then as he was about to walk away, Kuyo started to get up.

"CLARK!" Screamed Martha. Kuyo fired a huge fireball at him.

"**DIE!**" The fireball flew right for them and Clark quickly blew it right back at Kuyo and set him on fire. Kuyo screamed in horrible pain and tried to put himself out. Clark blew his ice breath on him and put the fire out. They took him to the nurses office and told her that a fire spirit attacked him. Trying to keep his dignity.

* * *

The next week, Clark and the others were trying to find a club to join as they were, they were talking about what happened. "Kuyo's still in the hospital." Said Yukari, "over 60% of his body had second degree burns." Clark started to feel guilty but Moka placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." She said, "you did it to save us." Just then Kurumu had ran over to them with Mizore.

"I Found A Great Club Us To join!" She said.

"Which one?"

"The Newspaper Club." The others looked at clark.

"What do you think Clark?" Said Moka, Clark smiled and nodded.

"Let's talk to the club manager." He said.

End (of chapter)

* * *

Note: _FINALLY! I'm hitting my stride! YES! Okay, if you want to know more about this story hit me up on Twitter. My username is Arsaotome, for this story use #ManofSteelandaVampire._


	12. Chapter 11: Powergirl Arc

_Chapter 11: Powergirl and a Vampire_

Ms. Nekonome was in her office and in front of her were four of her students that wanted to join the Newspaper Club so she welcomed them and they started to go through many different stories. Making the paper very popular with the school.

One day Nekonome had a meeting with the rest of the team. "Okay team we are going to go to the Human world to follow up on a rumor about a field that has been growing for years." She said.

"Wow," said Clark. "I have to see this place." So everyone got ready to go on the bus. To the human world in Japan.

* * *

Once there, they pitched a tent on the beach and started to relax. Clark and Moka were planning on looking for the field, Kurumu and Yukari were planning to fish for some dinner and Mizore wanted to go with Clark to see if she could help find the field.

* * *

Later Clark, Moka and Mizore was just relaxing and talking about his life. "I just do a lot for my mom." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, a capsule was on the way to Earth. It entered the atmosphere and started to fall to Earth.

"So Clark," said Moka. "What are the girls like on your planet?"

"Moka, I'm from Earth. I may have been born on a different planet but I was raised on Earth." He said, just then there was a crash far away. "Did you hear that?" They took off to see what happened.

When they had came upon the site, they had seen a capsule that looked like the one Clark had came to Earth in. Inside was a very beautiful girl, with shoulder length blond hair, was very well built and nude. Clark touched the locks, the capsule opened up and the girl slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at Clark, "[Who are you?]" She said.

"[I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El.]" He said, "[and you are?]" She smiled and squealed. She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"[I am Kara Zor El, I am your cousin Kal-El!]" She said as she hugged him. Clark could feel every inch of her bust and gave him the 'hug of blissful death'. Moka and Mizore were in shock.

* * *

Later Kara was in a white bodysuit, blue gloves and boots, and a red cape.(1) Everyone had met in the tent as Clark was making the introductions. "Guys this is my cousin, Kara." He said, "she knows all of Earth's dialects. Kara, these are my friends; Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo and Mizore Shirayuki."

"It's nice to meet you." She said, Kurumu was in shock at how big Kara was.

'_My god she's bigger than me!_' She thought, '_I have to do some before she takes Clark right out from under me!_'

* * *

The next morning Clark and Kara had went into the city to get some money so they could get some clothes for Kara, a place to live during the summer and help out with the farm.

They had went to an international back to open an account for each of them. Then with a check for over 5 million yen, they came back to the bank and split it in half evenly into their accounts. "I'd like a million of that to into this account number." He said as he handed the manager a slip of paper with the number of his mother account for the farm on it.

"It shall be done sir." He said, Clark and Kara bowed to him and thanked him after they received their debit cards then left.

"Okay, let's get you some clothes Kara." He said and she nodded. So they did and she got some nice gear that flattered her body. Then they found an apartment that had a great view of the city and it was a loft so they had a lot of room. Then they started to buy some furniture for their apartment.

* * *

Later on their way back, they had met up with a young woman. She had long dark brown hair, in ponytails on either side of her head, reddish-purple eyes and dressed in a white corset, a broom length skirt, a black shawl and heels. "Can I help you?" She said.

"Um, yeah." Said Clark, "I was interested in this knoll. How long has it been here?"

"It's had been her for a long time," she said. "Ever since my grandmother was little." Kara was shocked. Kara's was now in a T-shirt, jeans and heeled boots.

"Is she the only one that's been taking care of it or do you help?" She said.

"I try to help when I can." Said the woman, "but now the city wants to destroy this place and build apartments here."

"Have anyone bought this property?" Asked Clark.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?"

"If I could find away to stop this from happening, would accept my help?"

"Of course, but why?"

"My family are farmers so I understand how important land is to a family. Let me see what I can do and we'll help out alright?" She nodded, "oh by the way. I'm Clark Kent and this is my cousin Karen Starr."

"I'm Ruby Tojou." She said they nodded and they took off to see if they find the one that wants the Knoll and buy them out.

They went to like ten different realtors and still couldn't find the person that wanted to buy the Knoll. Until it was almost too late, they came upon an old house and saw a couple of guys about to burn it down. "We need to do something!" Said Kara, Clark nodded. So they transformed into their suits and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the arsonist was about to throw his torch in the house when all of the sudden, the fire was blown out. "What the…?" He said, just then he was grabbed and chained up to a tree. Another one was hanging from that same tree with the mother of all wedgies and the last one was buried up to his neck in sand.

They started to questioning the one they chained to the tree. "Why are you trying to burn this house down?" Said Superman, his eyes were glowing red.

"M...My boss tolds us too." He said.

"Who Is He?" Said Kara, so he sang like a canary and they headed off to a big house in the hills.

* * *

Meanwhile a man was sitting down have dinner with his family. Using them as an alibi for the arson, '_Once that house is gone and that bitch is dead the city will have to give the land cheap!_' He thought, just then the windows crashed in and a couple and came in. The man was in a blue bodysuit with red boots, cape and an 'S' on his chest. He had short black hair and blue eyes. The man's wife and daughter were in love.

The woman that was with the intruder was in a white bodysuit, blue gloves and boots, and a red cape. She had a killer figure and was very gorgeous. Both were not of the happiness, "Kenshin Gato?" Said the man.

"Who Are You?" He said, "How Dare You Break Into My House? Leave Before I Call The Police!"

"Oh yeah," said the female. "That'll be real smart."

"Your men just got through telling them about how you told them to burn down that house on the Knoll!" Gato started to sweat as his family glared at him.

"They're lying," he said trying to convince them. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Got sworn statements saying everything you did." Said Kara, then his wife stood up, when to his desk and handed Clark the deed to the Knoll.

"Take it! Ken, it's over! Pack up Ayame, we're leaving!" She said. Clark looked at the deed and sure enough it was to the Knoll. Gato was ruined and was crying in his dinner.

"Thank you ma'am." He said.

"No problem, I shall call the police and have him picked up. Before you leave, may I ask who you two are?" She said, they looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm Superman," said Clark.

"I'm Power Girl," said Kara.

"Have a good evening." They said and they took off.

TBC

* * *

Note: _The pic of Kara is here: fav. me/ d7jcopl (no spaces)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

The next morning; Clark, Karen and Moka were up and went to talk to Ruby. "Okay," he said while handing her the deed to the land. "Here you go," Ruby looked at it but, it had Clark's name on it.

"Kent-san, you're giving me the property?" She said.

"Yep, I just need to sign it over to you." He said, so he did and Ruby hugged him tightly.

"THANK YOU!" She said, "Thank You So Much!" Clark smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Later Clark and Karen decided on visiting Martha so that he could introduce Kara to her. So they took off and headed for Smallville.

Once there they went to the Kent farm and they saw that the town was being rebuilt after the battle with Zod and company. Once at the farm, Martha was happy to see him. "Clark!" She said as she hugged him. "Welcome home." Sees Kara, "who is this?"

"Hello ma'am." She said, "I'm Kara Zor El, Kal's cousin."

"Are you a…?"

"Kryptonian? Yes, I am."

"So you and Clark are sort of like the Adam and Eve of Krypton?" They nodded, "well uh, I'm happy that Clark has someone." Kara had grabbed on to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then they told her about what they did and she thanked them.

* * *

Afterwards, they went back to the Knoll to interview Ruby and her grandmother. But, something was wrong.

When they walked into the house, it was covered in plants and vines. "Grandmother!" Said Ruby, they were looking for the woman not knowing that the vines were about to attack.

"Where is she?" Said Karen.

"Grandmother!" Called Ruby again just then the vines started to attack. "AH!" Ruby was grabbed and pulled upstairs. "HELP!" Clark, Karen and Moka had started to chase her up there. But more vines started to attack.

"Moka, see if you can get the other to help us!" He yelled, "Karen and I will try to find Ruby."

"Right!" Said Moka, so she took off. Then Clark and Karen looked at each other and were in their Kryptonian outfits.

"Let's do this." Said Kara, so they started to fight the vines trying to rescue Ruby. They went up to the second floor and saw that the entire floor was covered in vines and plants. "It's like a jungle here."

"I know," he said. "Ruby!" There was no answer they continued to fight the vines off. "Ruby!"

"Where is she?" Said Power Girl, just then the entire house started to shake and cracks started to form. "WHAT THE?"

"GET OUT!" Said Superman, so they took off and flew out to see the house destroyed. Just then the others had showed up.

"What is going on?" Said Kurumu.

"We don't know," said Clark. "But it's bad." Just then Vines and plants started to combine into a huge plant like monster and inside of its mouth was a possessed Ruby. "RUBY!" He said, just then she started to attack them. "MOVE!"

They dodged as vines started to slam into the ground. Superman pointed to Yukari as a vine was about to attack her. Power Girl went down to grab her before the vine grabbed her, she hit it with her heat vision on it. "We got to find to find a way to snap her out of it." Said Yukari.

Just then another vine came to attack Moka and Superman flew down and grabbed her. She started to struggle and her cross came off. She changed right in to his arms. "Moka?" He said.

"**Kal, **" she said. "**We need to stop her.**" He nodded and flew right to Ruby. He was zapping vines left and right.

"KARA! BACK US UP!" He yelled.

"RIGHT!" She said, he was right on the monster's mouth.

"**OKAY DROP ME!**" She said.

"WHAT?"

"**TRUST ME KAL!**" He nodded and dropped her she landed right in. "**Ruby, Wake Up!**"

"_**You actually think you can stop me?**_" Said Ruby, but it wasn't her. It was her grandmother, "_**my foolish naive granddaughter doesn't know how the world is.**_"

"**But, We Gave You The Deed To The Knoll! What More Do You Want?**"

"_**You think that I just wanted the Knoll?**_" She laughed and started to attack Moka and the fight was on.

* * *

Meanwhile Clark was still fighting the vines and saw that Mizore was freezing them and they were backing off. It gave him an idea, "KARA! YOU GOT ICE BREATH?"

"YEAH, WHY?"

"USE IT!" So they took a deep breath and blew an icy cold breath at the roots of the monster plant. It started to roar in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and Ruby were going at it, just then the monster had felt the cold and it was about to die. "_**What is going on?**_" She said, with the distraction Moka made her move and attacked the book that was controlling her. After she destroyed it, Moka grabbed her and started to jump out and Clark caught them and took off for the beach.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby was sitting down and looking at the Knoll. It was still standing and still looking beautiful. Karen went over to her, "you okay?" She asked, Ruby nodded.

"I can't believe she gone." She said.

"Hey, Clark and I are the only two from our planet. Clark's mother said it best when she called us, 'Adam and Eve of Krypton'."

"You love him, don't you?" Karen sighed.

"With all my heart." She said, "there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. I'm nothing without him." Just then Clark had came out and stretching.

"Good morning guys." He yawned as Karen grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him passionately. Then she pulled off and held him.

"Good morning Clark," she said. "I love you." Clark was shocked.

"I love you too, Karen." He hugged her back. Ruby just smiled as she saw the two hugging each other.

End (for now)

Note: _Part two of the 'Powergirl' arc is done. I will have the breakdown of the story in the next chapter. Thanks for reading._


	14. Chapter 13: End of Powergirl arc

_**Chapter 13**_

It was time for the Newspaper club to go back to school. "Well it's time we should go." Said Ms. Nekonome, "everyone on the bus." So they all got on the bus, once on Karen snuggled up against Clark and placed her head on his shoulder. As she fell asleep.

"So Clark and Kara helped you out?" Asked Moka to Ruby.

"Yes, they did." She said, "they even built a new house for me along with a greenhouse for the plants."

(At the Knoll)

A man was looking around for some plants to try and recreate. He had found some of the specimens and smiled. 'Perfect.' He thought and took some of them.

(On the way to Yokai)

Clark was thinking about things that had happened over the weekend. 'I don't think those plants were destroyed.' "Ruby? What happens to the plants now that they're down? Do they mulch themselves?"

"No," she said. "But they should compost."

"Could anyone recreate them?"

"No, at least I don't think they can."

"But, if someone could what could happen?"

"They would have an army at their command. But, they should be destroyed."

"I hope so."

They had came back to the school and walked back to the school. Promising to meet up at school the next morning. "Come on," he said to Ruby and Karen. "I'll see if we can get you signed up in school. So they went to go and talk to the headmaster so that Karen can get enrolled and Ruby can have a job.

* * *

The next morning, Clark and Karen were getting ready to go to school. Karen was getting dressed, "Kara? Are you up?" He walked in on her as she was getting dressed. She was in a blue laced bra and her school skirt. They saw each other and went cherry red. "Um, Sorry!" He quickly left the room. "Justwanttosaybreakfastwasready!" He said quickly.

* * *

Later the walk to school was very quiet. Clark looked at her and she was blushing deeply. "I said, I 'was sorry'." She stopped and he did. He stopped and looked at her. She slowly talked up to him, "Kara?" She quickly kissed him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I forgive you," she said. Then they went into the school.

* * *

Later in Ms. Nekonome's class, Kara was in front of the class. "Class we have a new student joining us today." She said, Kara had stepped up and some of the guys in class started with the cat calls. She was blushing, Clark stood up.

"If You Don't Quit, I'm Getting The Chastity Belts!" He said and they stopped. Kara gave her cousin a grateful look.

"Um, my name's Karen Starr, I'm an exchange student from America. Clark is my cousin." The guys glared at him. He looked at them and cocked an eyebrow. They backed down.

"You may sit with your cousin Starr-san." Said Ms. Nekonome.

* * *

Later Clark, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were eating lunch. Just then a young man had came walking in as they were. He had short black hair, dark blue eyes and was in the male school uniform. He was also a pretty boy, all the girls in school were screaming when they saw him.

Meanwhile Kara had walked and found Clark. The guy had seen her. "So you must be the new girl." He said, she just walked right past him. 'What the?' He thought, 'maybe she didn't hear me.' So he went over to her again. "I'm Gin and you are?" She walked past him again, only having eyes for Clark. He watched as she went right to him. She jumped right into his arm and he spun around in a tight circle.

"Why the sudden affection?" He asked, she did say anything and hugged him. Then she saw Gin walking over to them and she suddenly kissed Clark passionately.

'_I Am His! I want none other!_' She thought.

* * *

Later at the meeting room, Clark was talking to the others; the topic: him being the president of the club. "Well, I am honored and all…." He said.

"Clark, you and Kara would be the only two who can go out into the real world and blend in." Said Ms. Nekonome, Clark sighed and nodded accepting the job. The was when Gin had came in.

"Hello all, I came back to be your club president." He said with a smirk, "you're welcome." They rolled their eyes.

"You wanna tell him Clark?" Said Moka.

"We've already have a club president." He said, "me." Gin was in shock.

"What? But…"

"All you care about is getting in a girls pants." Said Nekonome, "and also trying to take Karen from him? She's Engaged To Him!"

"Engaged? But I thought they were…?"

"Cousins?" Said Clark, "we are. But we are also the last of our kind too."

"About that, what are you?"

Why should we tell you what we are?" Said Karen, "it's against school policy. Clark if anyone asks they should be throw out of the club don't you think?" Clark nodded and looked to Nekonome.

"I'll allow it." She said, "let this be a warning Gin. We'll let it slide, for now. But ask again and you will be thrown out of the club." After the meeting, Gin was seething. He lost his position as club president, he couldn't get the girl and finally he was threatened with expulsion from the club.

'_How can they do this to me!_' He thought, '_Without me, there'd be no newspaper club!_' Just then he had thought up a brilliant plan, one that would expel Kent and leave Karen all to himself.

* * *

The next day, Gin started to have his plan to motion. He had one of the girls that was crushing on him to tell a teacher that Clark was peeping on the girls changing room. The others looked at him, Karen got in front of him in a defensive move. "Wait A Minute Guys!" She said, "ask yourself why would he peep? We are the most beautiful girls in the entire school," she looked at Yukari and smiled. "Some cuter than others. Why would he peep?" Then the crush spoke up.

"Maybe doesn't like big boobie girls!" She said, Karen rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Yes, I'm Top Heavy! But, I think he'd like me for me."

"You're just saying that!" Karen grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The girl and Gin started to get mad. Just then the Headmaster had showed up, Gin knew he was in trouble but he wasn't go down without Clark and he started to attack him. He leapt right at him transforming in mid leap.

"He's a werewolf," said Clark.

"**That's right and if I can't have Karen, no one will!**" He leapt right at her Clark tackled her out of the way.

"I think it's time to teach 'doggy' here a few new tricks." He said, she nodded and they both ripped out of their school uniforms and were in their Kryptonian outfits. "You wanted to know what we were Gin? We're aliens." The fight was on, Gin tried to use his speed to overwhelm them but; Superman and Powergirl were stronger, faster and all out better. They suddenly blew there ice breath at him and put him in a block of ice up to his neck.

The girl was trying to sneak away when all of the sudden she was hit on top of the head with a wash basin knocking her out. The Headmaster had went over to her. "I'm sorry to say this but, you're expelled." He said to her.

"Do you think that's wize sir?" Asked Ruby.

"She's always causing trouble for the others. It's time I handle her." Then he went to Gin, "as for you Gin. I'm going to talk to your elders and you know what will happen." Gin paled, because he was right. He might be taken out of Yokai, would be cut off and *gulp* might have to get a job. "Clark, Karen thank you for your help."

"It was our pleasure sir." Said Clark as Karen nodded.

_End of the Powergirl arc._

* * *

If you want to learn more about the story hit me up on Twitter username is: Arsaotome used the #MoS+aVampire.

_And as always, thanks for reading._


End file.
